Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends go to Jurassic Park is a upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot Jeffrey, Jaden and their team (now including Ben and May) travel to a island with dinosaurs living there. Along the way, they meet Jaden's old friend Jim Crocodile Cook. But soon, a problem occurs at the island. Now our heroes must survive and escape the island. Trivia *Jim Crocodile Cook will guest star in this. *This marks the debut of May and B.E.N.. *The storyline continues in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic Park: The Lost World. *During the T-Rex scene, Xion gets trapped under the car with Tim. Jaden, Aqua, Jim and the others will try to get them out while Jeffrey (in his dragon form) fights the T-Rex. However, he gets hurt bad in the battle. But luckily, he'll get healed by Aqua while Jaden gets Xion out of the jeep in the tree. *Scrat will have several cameos in this. Scenes Discovery *Jaden: *lying on the ground, wakes up from his nap, gets up for a quick moment, yawns, and lies back down to see Aqua looking down on him* ...! WHOA!!! *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* Morning, sleepyhead. *Jaden: Give me a break, Aqua! * Aqua: Jaden! You hopeless sleepyhead! You know you should've at least brought a blanket. * Jaden: Yeah. Well...... I got so bored I didn't think to bring one. *Aqua: *giggles and tussels Jaden's hair* *Jaden: ...! *Chuckles* Hey! Aqua! *Jeffrey: *sees this and smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Come on, little bro. I think we may have found something. *Jaden: *smiles* Alright, big sis. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jaden's forehead* *(Jaden follows Aqua back to where the other members of the team are at) *Jeffrey: *smiles* You and Aqua get along so well. *Aqua: *smiles* I told you before, dear. He's very similar to Ventus. Just like how you're similar to Terra. So it's like they both are back here with me. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I know, hon. * Nails: Whew! Getting hot out here! * Jeffrey: I got it. * (He turns into his dragon form and uses his wings to give them shade) *Jaden: So, I was told that we may have found something. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah. A dinosaur bone. *Jaden: Really?! * Xion: *standing under the shade Dragon-Jeffrey's creating with one of his wings* Yeah. Meet Jim and Shirley: *Jeffrey: Hm. Not bad so far. *(the team sees someone giving orders) *Jim: Alright fellas. Steady now with these supplies. We wanna be sure everything here goes to plan. *Jaden: Wait. We know him! *Jim: ..... *sees the team and smiles* Well I'll be! Jaden! Alexis! Jesse! *Alexis: Jim! It's so good to see you again! *Spike: You know him? *Jesse: Sure do. He was a transfer student at Duel Academy just like me. *Jim: G'day mates. *tips his hat* I'm Jim Crocodile Cook, and this here is Shirley. *points to the crocodile* *Meowth: Yikes! Is that a crocodile? *Jim: Sure is. Shirley and I have been partners ever since the day I saved her. *Apple Bloom: Really? *Jim: Yup. *Jim: So, who're your friends, Jay? *Jaden: Oh! Guys? Care to introduce yourselves? *Jeffrey: Oh, yeah. I'm Jeffrey Dragonheart. *Aqua: I'm his wife Aqua. *Xion: *smiles and does a cute curtsy* I'm Xion. (After introductions) *Jim: Well, it's very nice to meet you all. *Jeffrey: Right back at you. *Jaden: So what're you doing here, Jim? *Jim: Oh! I got a job here, since dinosaurs are my specialty. *Jeffrey: That's incredible. *Alexis: We're here to check to see if the park is safe. *Jim: Well, I can assure you that this place is perfectly safe. In fact, if you want, I can take you in and show you around. *Puss in Boots: I suppose a tour would be all right. *Jim: Alright than. Follow me and Shirley now. *Jim and Shirley start to go down a path* *Aqua: *to Jeffrey* I'm concerned dear. Even though Jim's a friend to Jaden, his alligator could bite our daughter. *Jeffrey: You're right. It's best that we have her be careful around Shirley. *Jim: Something wrong? *Jeffrey: Nothing really. It's just that...well, we're nervous about your crocodile friend. *Jim: I see. Well don't worry. Shirley can be friendly when you get to know her. *Aqua: Are you sure? *Jim: Of coarse. Xion? Wanna say "hello"? *Xion: Well...sure. *to Jeffrey and Aqua* I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out if she IS friendly. *Aqua: Be careful now, sweetie. *Xion: I will. *walks to Jim* *Shirley: *apporaches Xion* *Xion: Hi, Shirley. *Shirley: *growls gently* *Xion: *smiles and tries to pet her, but feels nervous too* *Shirley: ..... *smiles and allows Xion to pet her* *Xion: *smiles as she pets Shirley* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Wow. *Aqua: *smiles to this too* Awww. *Jim: See? Shirley can be really friendly. *Jeffrey: Awesome. You were right. *Jim: I must say, mate. Your daughter must be pretty special. Shirley trusts her completely now and they just met. *Jeffrey: She truly is special. *Xion: *hugs Jeffrey* Thanks, Daddy. *Jim: *smiles and notices the scar on Jeffrey's face* Oy. Looks like you got some work done on your eye. *Jeffrey: Oh, that? Got it when i was a kid. *Jim: Welcome to the club. *points to the bandage on his eye* *Jeffrey: How did that happen? *Jim: The Eye of Orichalcum? I got it from a mysterous man. I used it to save Jaden when he was the Supreme King. *Spike: That's incredible! *Jim: Actually, I wasn't the one who saved Jaden. It was a friend named Axel who did it. *Jeffrey: At least you helped save him. *Jaden: Something I'm very thankful for. And I haven't forgotten how you saved Alexis, Jim. *Jim: That's right. Shirley and I saved her from drowning. *Meowth: You did? Whoa! *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you, Jim. This means a lot to my husband and I. *Jeffrey: Jaden is like a brother to me. *looks at Aqua* I owe him a lot. *Aqua: *smiles at Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses her on the lips* *Jim: So, shall we get going? *Applejack: We're right behind you. After the T-Rex Attack *Jaden: Jeffrey?! Jeffrey?! Where are you, big bro?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans* Over here. *(The team follows his voice to where Dragon-Jeffrey is) *Jaden: *gasps* Jeffrey! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans* Ow. *Aqua: *gasps* Oh my goodness! Your back! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *moans* *Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness! *(Everyone rushes over to him) *Jaden: Are you alright bro?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Well...other than my back, I'm- Wait. Where's Xion?! *Beetles: Probably still in the jeep with Timmy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, man! I've gotta help her! *tries getting up, but groans in pain* *Jaden: You can't bro. You can barely stand up. *Dragon-Jeffrey: But I... *Jaden: I'LL go save Xion. You need to have that wound healed. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sighs* All right. *Aqua: Please. Bring her back safely. *Jaden: I will. I promise. *goes up the tree with Dr. Grant* *Aqua: *goes over to Dragon-Jeffrey's back* Here. Let me see it. *gently touches the bite mark* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans, but stays calm and sighs* *Aqua: Oh dear. Don't worry, dear. I can heal it. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, hon. *lays his head down by Aqua* *Jesse: *smiles* Come on, y'all. Let's give them some privacy. *Fluttershy: *smiles and leaves with Jesse* *(The rest of the team leaves too) *Aqua: *summons her Keyblade and starts casting a spell on Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as Aqua heals him* *(Soon the bitemark completely fades away) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and licks Aqua's cheek* Thank you, honey. *Aqua: *smiles and starts rubbing his back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Um, Aqua? My back is all healed now. *Aqua: *smiles while rubbing his back* I know. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *blushes and growls happily* *?????: Ah ha! So here's where you are!! *(Dragon-Jeffrey and Aqua knew that voice) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Cheshire! *Cheshire Cat: *appears* Thank goodness you're okay! *Aqua: We're all right, Cheshire Cat. *Cheshire Cat: What happened here? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I got hurt by that T-Rex, but Aqua healed my back. *Cheshire Cat: Hmmm. Well, I do believe I know how that T-Rex got out. *Aqua: What? *Cheshire Cat: Dennis Nedry. He was a double-agent for a rival company. He stole dinosaur embryo's and turned off the electric fences. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls angrily* When i get a hold of that dirty-- *Cheshire Cat: No need to get even with him. Let's just say..... a friend had him for lunch. *laughs* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *snorts* Good riddance. *Aqua: We almost lost our daughter because of that man. What a freak. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I hope she's all right. *Cheshire Cat: Oh dear? Where is Xion? Isn't she with you? *Dragon-Jeffrey: We think she's up in the tree with Tim. Jaden and Dr. Grant went to get them. (After Jaden gets Xion out of the jeep) *Jaden: *gets back down with Xion in his arms* We're back! *Aqua: *sees Xion and gasps* Xion!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! Xion! Thank Celestia you're safe! *Xion: Mommy!!! Daddy!!! *Jaden puts her down and she runs over to her parents* *Aqua: *picks her up, hugs her and sheds tears* Thank goodness you're safe! *Xion: Oh, mommy! Daddy! *sniffs* *Aqua: *puts Xion down* *Xion: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Xion: It was so scary, daddy. It really was. *sheds a tear* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *gently licks Xion's cheek* It's all right, Xion. You're safe now. *Xion: Are you okay daddy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'll be all right, sweetie. What matters is that you're okay...our little Princess. *Jaden: *smiles at this* *Aqua: *hugs Jaden* Thank you, Jaden! Thank you for helping our daughter! *kisses his forehead* *Jaden: *smiles* Shucks, big sis. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Jaden. We really owe you one for this, bro. *Jaden: *smiles* Anything for my niece, big bro. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and nuzzles Jaden for a hug* *Jaden: *smiles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Jesse: It's getting awfully dark and late out. *Jaden: You're right, Jesse. We should rest here for the night. *Aqua: Hm. Where can Xion and I sleep that would be safe? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *pulls Aqua and XIon in with his wing* How about by me? *Aqua: Really, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Aqua: *smiles* This is so sweet of you, dear. *Xion: Thanks, Daddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Anytime. *(Aqua and Xion lay against Dragon-Jeffrey's belly) *Aqua: Oh my. *smiles* You sure are comfy, dear. *Xion: *smiles as she gets comfortable* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *brings his head over to Aqua and Xion* All set, girls? *Aqua: Yes, dear. Thank you so much again. *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Goodnight, my cuddly dragon. I love you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks Aqua on the cheek* Goodnight, my ocean queen. I love you too. *Aqua: *giggles* *Xion: Thank you for saving me, daddy. You're my hero. *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Goodnight daddy. I love you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and sheds a tear* You're welcome, sweetie. *licks Xion's cheek* Goodnight, my little Princess. I love you too. *(Xion and Aqua peacefully fall asleep) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and covers Aqua and Xion with his wing* *(As soon as the other members find a place to sleep) *Jaden: *approaches Dragon-Jeffrey's head and starts petting him on the snout* Way to take one for the team back there, big brother. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, little bro. *Jaden: *still pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* The way you faced that T-Rex was really brave. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah. Hm. And i guess i could add that to the list of weird stuff i never thought I'd get to do. *chuckles* *Jaden: ... You know what? Why don't I keep watch for any danger tonight? You still need to recover from that bite you got. *Dragon-Jeffrey: You sure? *Jaden: Of coarse. You've earned a good night's rest for defending us all today. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...Well, all right. But stay here close to us. *Jaden: You got it. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *yawns and licks Jaden* Night, little bro. *Jaden: *chuckles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Night, big bro. I lova ya. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and falls asleep* *Jaden: *goes by Dragon-Jeffrey's tail and starts to keep watch* *Jeffrey's Pikachu: *goes to Jaden and sits by him* * *Jaden: Alright! Wake up everyone! It's morning! *Aqua: *wakes up, smiles and kisses Dragon-Jeffrey on the snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *wakes up and yawns* Morning, honey. *Aqua: *smiles* Morning, dear. *Xion: *Still sleeps* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and licks Xion's cheek* *Xion: *yawns and wakes up* Oh! *giggles* Morning daddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Morning, my little Princess. *Xion: Morning mommy. *Aqua: Morning, sweetie. *Jesse: How's your back feelin' Jeff? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Well, Aqua healed it. *groans when he gets up* But it still hurts a little. *Xion: I can rub it for you if you want, daddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. Thank you, sweetie. *Xion: *gently climbs on Dragon-Jeffrey's back* Now, where does it hurt most, daddy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Near my wings. *Xion: *crawls over to said spot* Right here? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah. Now be gentle please. *Xion: Of coarse I will, daddy. *starts to gently rub his back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans calmly, but then sighs as Xion gently rubs his back* *Xion: *smiles while rubbing* You like that? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. Thanks, Xion. *Jaden: Okay everyone. Let's get going. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Right. *starts walking* *Jaden: *whispers to Jesse* Stay close to Jeffrey. Just in case. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films